Imager
::Imager is an Autobot OC. IMAGER is one of the largest and toughest Femmes in service today. She has contempt for her assignment to frontline infantry due to her build. She holds the Helios Array recharging cell, which is able to create energon from sunlight and displays adaptable energy usage, though inefficient in that use. She is able to masquerade troops using hologram technology, and favors confusion over diversions. She is one of Cybertron's greatest musicians, though she hasn't performed in eons. She has a tendency to short circuit or shut down when attacks manage to get through her near-impenetrable quad-layered eledinium armor. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Imager was a member of one of the cells of Female Autobots on Cybertron during the war, and after the Ark and Nemesis left for Earth. Cybertron was in shutdown mode with Shockwave in charge. She watched Cybertron decay, she caught whatever scant messages were sent by Alpha Trion and she found herself in a position where she was forced to adapt, to soldier on grimly or simply perish. She's seen friends die, and that's made her distant from allies. She's seen a different sort of war than most of the Bots, endless hunger, endless despair, watching others die simply because you could not fashion the parts to repair them properly. She's not a humdrum woe-is-me type like perhaps Dirge, but there isn't exactly enthusiasm in the orders she takes. There's also been more than one instance where she'd get overcharged on enerhol just to keep her processor offline. For the most part, consider her a Bot who has had a rough go of it, and finds it hard to really 'belong' anywhere. Granted the other Female Autobots are the main company she keeps when possible, with the others, it's almost as if they're allies, but not really part of the same faction. It's a sense of identity and belonging that she searches for, one that was lost eons ago. MUX History: In 2015, Imager was took part in the campaign against Helex, and was part of the crew on the ill-fated maiden voyage of the Spirit of Freedom. In March of 2016, Imager helped turn back an attack by the Seacons on the Central Spaceport in Ibex. In 2017, Imager helped defend Iacon against an assault by Trypticon. In 2019, Imager suffered from acute nucleosis, but was eventually cured. OOC Notes Imager joined the MUX in April of 2013. Logs/Posts 2015 April 7 - Just checking in :Uhhhhmmm. Imager here. I hadn't really written anything saying that I'm back in active service, but yeah, that's a thing and it happened SOOOOO the ole retrofit is done, and I have some wicked tricks to work with I guess. Hope the analysts liked being all touchy mechy cuz that's the last chance they get of THAT happening again. Well not unless they buy me dinner. :Imager Out. April 14 - "Decepticon Castle Redux" The Decepticons attack Castle Decepticon, trying to get it back from the Autobots. Apr 16 - Re:Castle Decepticon Imager To: Autobot Military/Logistics Division Security Level: Medium Subject : Logistics Report ---- :6 TONNES OF MUNITIONS, REPAIR MATERIELS, CONSTRUCTION GEAR AND FUEL HAVE BEEN LOST, CAPTURED BY THE DECEPTICONS ON THEIR ASSAULT OF CASTLE DECEPTICON. THE TWO FURTHER CONVOYS, ALREADY IN PROGRESS, HAVE HAD THEIR DESTINATIONS SHIFTED. THE CLOSEST ONE, CONVOY 333-21 TO HELEX ITSELF TO SUPPORT THE AUTOBOT-ALIGNED FORCES IN THE AREA, IN ACCORDANCE TO PROTOCOL 12.3, THE OTHER, DESIGNATED 333-22, WAS ISSUED WITH A 'RETURN TO COMMAND' ORDER, AND HAS SAFELY RETURNED. :CYBERTRONIAN AUTOBOT WAR MUNITIONS STILL MAINTAIN A CRITICALLY LOW VOLUME, AT APPROXIMATELY 12.6 PERCENT OF OPERATIONAL REQUIREMENTS. RECOMMENDING TRANSFER FROM EARTH-BOUND AUTOBOT MUNITIONS STOCKPILE, VIA SKY LYNX OR OTHER GUARDED TRANSPORT, OF 600 TONNES OF MATERIEL. :IMAGER OUT. Apr 22 - Re: Requisition :AUTOBOT SPINNY :Imager grimaces on screen, "Well that's all sort of appreciated. however as we sorta lost the Castle itself most of that will be kept on back supply for when we get a new outpost to start up. Still dern useful and necessary however iffin we got more pressing concerns. Why you go ahead and tend to them first." :AUTOBOT SPINNY Jun 12 - Convoy problems AUTOBOT SPINNY! :Imager appears on screen. "So uh.....after that big ole underground whoozits fighting that went on. After the Bots did the up and up by securing the tunnel. We had us a team go out to check on Razorclaw, maybe give him the kibosh if we could. Funny story....none of em came back. So that's a thing, and I think we should...well, smelt man, people just disappeared. That's a problem. Command, you wanna look for em, or what?" Jun 13 - Re: Bossman Orders AUTOBOT SPINNY :Imager's back on screen, "Uhhh yes sir, kinda figured that'd be the orders. And bein that I'm the closest Bot we got in Operations, lessen till Hot Spot returns, I'mma asking for either Nosecone or oneadem Wrecker yahoos like Twin Twist to go along, since there's a possibility ofa cave-in. Military's got command of the mission even if I am the one organizing it." She leans in a bit, trolling, "You're welcome." Her optics open a bit, as she apparently remembers who the message is to, "Uh, sir. Yep, on it." :AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jun 13 - "Spirit of Freedom, act 1‎‎" Three concurrent events surround the doomed ship, the Spirit of Freedom. What is the Decepticon plan here? It starts with the attempted assassination of Ultra Magnus! 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 3" Predaking's on the hull, and no amount of window washer fluid or wiper blades can stop him! Jun 29 - Re: Convoy problems AUTOBOT SPINNY! :An abashed looking Imager is on screen, apprehensively holding the back of her neck. "Yeah. So Nosecone lead a team down to investigate what happened to our second team down there in that tunnel. Figured the technobots were a good choice for this. at least the one that can guarantee a way out of a cave-in. The mech. Primus bless him. said that they didn't see anything out of the ordinary but that the area Razorclaw fell into was very large and open so there was a lot of ground to cover which means it'd need a bigger investigation. No signs of weaponsfire or...well...bodies either. So that's good they could just be lost and they've got rations. We'll keep looking. Also" :Imager hits a datapad button, and reads verbatim, "'This place makes my heebie-jeebies get the willies.' So that's a thing. I'll arrange something more large scale if we can afford it." AUTOBOT SPINNY! Jul 18 - Re:Spike Imager appears on screen, her head in her hand. "This couldn't happen when someone else in Operations was on duty?" She slumps back in her seat all melodramatic, "Uhhhhhh! Fine. Fine. At least they're tiny. Okay Bots you're going to start having to get some extra roommates...so as fits standard Autobot procedure for the last six eons we will search through all personality profiles and mix two random Bots with little to no history together citing a preference for conflict between the two or...and I quote "wacky antics"" July 27 - "Unlikely Talent" Delving into the rough femme's past leads to sparkache August 10 - "Autobots to the Rescue!" Autobots, as well as neutrals from all over Praxus, have been captured and put to work in Internment Camp Pi. Springer has allowed himself to get captured to work from the inside, and before his inhibiter claw was affixed he was able to leak out information about the camp. August 17 - Mission Parameters Imager appears on screen. The large Femme looks rather somber as she sits before the camera. "I uh...got the files I needed." She looks away, distressed. "The first one we can kinda confirm. The only one really that we know where she was lost was Cometchaser." :A hologram of a wide-armed Femme, with a sleek starship design appears, wearing black and red. (Picture Metalhawk if he could turn into a Naboo Starfighter) :"CC was my boss. And...yeah she was a friend." Imager's reluctant speech continues with a great deal of apprehension. A few moments pass. "While I was offlined. Stuck in that chasm an unable to get sunlight. Unable to modeshift. She was off workin the trenches. Elita-Style. 'Parrently a bunch of NAILs...erm. Neutrals got themselves caught by some nasty customers. She set out to find em and rescue em alone." :The camera cuts away from her before her emotions show. The camera changes to Iacon, as viewed from above. :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LB7LZZGpkw :And music plays.... :As the transit from Iacon, over the wartorn fields of Cybertron, the ruined cities, the wastelands, to Helex' ruins. :The camera dives down into a hole in the ground, into the vast network of tunnels beneath Cybertron. Strange figures are seen darting past as the camera delves in deeper, and deeper. Three hauntingly gaunt Femmes stare into the camera, wailing. To those that know of the strange city, they would be known as the Weird Sisters. :The camera takes a left turn down another side tunnel, where green gas spews out randomly from the pipes, down a side tunnel. The music stops, as a squelching grinding noise is heard. The hulking mech known as Tetrahedronhead, the innards of his form visible, as he has no body plating save his strangely shaped head, pulls an enormous blade behind him. :The camera backs up, pursuing a different path. :The camera switches to a stationary spot. That of a darkened room, and two vaguely visible features. Some sort of husky mech sitting, and a tall lean Femme with green optics beside him. :The camera moves forward into the ruined city. Strange greenish energy visible, as multitudes of chanting, ritualistic cybertronians lead a series of captured Autobots and Decepticons to somewhere off screen. "We gotta go to Silent Grill...." :The camera flashes back to that darkened room again. When the lights flicker on, there is nobody there... :The camera shows a tall femme waving a staff around, silhouetted by the strange greenish energy backlighting her. :Suddenly the camera falters, the music cuts, as tentacles assault it. A shrill mechanical shriek echoes as static fills the screen, flashing the face of a faceless mech... and he looks rather much like this: :The cutscene ends. 8/21 - "One More Spark to the Call" Into the depths, looking for answers... 9/4/15 - "Duet on a Vanishing Planet" The Last Note threatens the world of Eurythma, destroying the planet from within. Oct 08 - Re:Silent Grill Imager appears on screen, "Lugging a dead Titan out from the underground has got a bunch of problems attached to it. Let alone whatever the smelt that city has had. I think it is doable... I *guess* but honestly I think we'd better renegotiate with Helex. I don't want anymore of whatever THAT is coming out of whatever THAT HOLE is. Not too sure what sort of military or diplomacy would be needed to get it done... BUT we could set up a few dozen subspace generators around it maybe and joint link em into an expanded/shared subspace field. It'd be noisy and loud. Ain't no way we could do it all stealth like without arousin a big ole deal of suspicion but I think we can move it at least." :The Femme shrugs her broad shoulders, "I uh...really don't want to go back down there. There are all sorts of things down there no mech in his right processor wants to deal with." She gets a bit of a thousand yalm stare going as she considers the thoughts. 2016 * March 22 - "Seacon Attack on Ibex" - The Seacons attack the Central Spaceport in Ibex. * April 15 - "Deathknell:Infosec" - With the Autobots in the dark about Silent Grill, Elita One orders the capture of one of the Weird Sisters - Singing muses of the dark that patrol the outer grounds of the ruined city. However capturing one may be just as hard as interrogating one. * July 05 - "Deathknell: Two counts of Trespassing" - Autobots and Decepticons vie for information aboard a derelict space station. 2017 * March 21 - "Assault on Iacon" - Trypticon launches an assault on Iacon. Jul 27- Toraxxis Energon Results To: Typhoon and Autobot Operations Commander Security Level: High Subject : Requested Report on Toraxxis Energon Imager appears on screen in one of the labs on Iacon. "Alright, its been a bit since I had to hop into the ole workshop for analysis, but as it turns out, I'm a living paragon of Energon analysis and speculation. You're welcome." She raises a hand, "Initial analysis was done on site, and...that was probably a poor choice of actions on my part, as the energon was laced with processor-stimulating compounds that enticed the what-I-now-dub 'Rage-centric' parts of the processor." Footage plays of Imager smashing things, punching hard into walls, and breaking through them, she screams "I SAID I WANTED TO PET THE EARTH DOG? WHERE IS HE?" People flee in terror. Footage cuts back to her, "So I kept the Toraxxis Energon sequested from my own supply." The big Femme pauses as she adds an audio note, "Reminder: Never get rage on your own supply." "Anyhoo." She claps her hands together, "the chemical compound added to the energon seems to be of a natural origin, like the planet put it there or something. I suspect some sort of initial taint." A map is produced that looks eerily reminiscent of the Death Star plans. Several Junkions watching this video nod sagely, and recite from the script in unison. The rest of the universe is unnerved by such nerdcred. "Way I'm figurin it, it could be just the uh...whatsit 'vitra sentius'...'sentia'? Is it 'sentius' or 'sentia'? Look, my Ye Olde Cybertronae is as rusty as Dirge's wingjoints, but I am thinking that there's some corruption there, could've happened during that whole..." The lights dim to a green as Imager intones in a really crummy accent. "De Fate of Siebertron Is EEn Mah Grasp" She mocks Dal Matia's earlier world-ending moment know as the Misericorde. The lights return to normal. "Uerhm, anyhoo, point is that the energon's tainted, and makes mechs prone to violence. And its not a dang test to see if you can handle it, it has nothing to do with engex tolerance. So you Wreckers can shut it off right now." A spooky shadow flickers behind her, perhaps in response to mocking Silent Grill's inhabitants, as she waves. "Anyway, that's what I got from it so far. Might be able to filter it out, but we dunno how much of it is compromised." "Imager Out." A tiny cackle is heard to those who overanalyze standard memos audio components, so that'd be Red Alert, of course. 2018 * 6-3 - "Old mech, new tricks" - Imager shows off, and Encore gets an idea out of it. June 6 - "Valvolux: Another Problem for the Pile" The Dominicons report in with something worth knowing. Jun 07 - Report on Valvolux Current State of Valvolux To: Command Security Level: High Subject : Unidentified Power Source Imager appears on screen, "uhhh yeah so things are going from bad to worse. First off we need more Military types here in Valvolux. my Ops team isn't cut out for full field action. The Dominicons have jumped in to provide some relief. They also bring us news that there's something powering up beneath Valvolux. Speculation has that it might be due to this 'Founder' they keep speaking of in these parts. but nothing conclusive. Either way we're trying to assemble a team to investigate it. but we're having trouble finding submersibles and drilltanks that can fit the bill. We desperately need more assistance in the city or we're going to fall at any moment now." The screen trembles. "They've started shelling again. I've got to go." 6/15 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 1" Heroic Autobots head beneath Valvolux. 6/18 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 2" Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. 6/19 - "Dungeon Crawl Part 3" Heroic Autobots beneath Valvolux. 28 June - "Battle against the Pod Creatures" Last time, the Autobots found a hatch out of the repair bay. It led down to a tunnel carved right through the rock. They ran from some ominous buzzing and ended up here, in a chamber with pods that probably contain living creatures. 30 June - "The Energon Stream" The Autobots below Valvolux investigate a chamber giving off a strange glow. 3 July - "The Dying Mech" The Autobots find a dying prisoner. 4 July - "Fight the Mutants" Heroic Autobots face twisted mutants beneath Valvolux. Jul 07 - Report on Valvolux (Subterranean) Findings of the Subterranean Exploration Project aka Dungeon Crawl To: Intelligence/Military Security Level: HIGH Subject : 10 astrohours post operation Imager looks a bit damaged as she's in motion, part of the team can be seen in the camera behind her on occasion. "In motion as I do this so things might be a bit sketchy. We explored the mysterious power increase beneath the city. Techno-organics and...well other things were down there. Alloygators. misshapen Cybertronians...other nightmares. We should either seal those tunnels for certain or put the torch to them. Some things had /EGGS/. Anyway." Explosions are in the far off distance, giving her pause, someone in the background is heard saying to take cover. Everything is quiet for several moments as Imager looks around. The scene skips forward, the team is in motion again. "Found...would you believe? an actual cathedral built to Solus Prime down there. I did a tri-layered scan of the place. It was...well...painstakingly done. We're talking First Age. Found several relics from there too...but the big news is that the energy drain was a stasis capsule...and the occupant inside was reactivated. Name's Bulwark. Architect and Master City Planner. Blacksmith for Titans. He's not faction-aligned but he wants to see Valvolux prosper again. Claims the hammer he has was of /her/ forge. You High Brass /really/ need to talk to him. ASAP." :The ground shakes beneath her, and again the team pauses. "That'll have to do for now. Imager out." The building starts to shake just as the transmission cuts out. Jul 22 - Encore, Check this out! Personal Video Feed To Encore Imager appears on screen, "okay, okay, I know you being Mister 'know everything about engex' guy probably already knows about this, but I was watching humie teevee the other week and saw how they prepped their organic fuel, right? So I saw something that they were doing, and thought I'd give it a shot myself!" The camera shows to an energon cube with hoses sticking out of it. "I slipped a line off of the main cooling line over in Building 3-H, and ran it through the energon cube. See, look?" She pulls the hose out, which frosts on her fingers, and shows the energon in a semi-solid state. "Its chilled pretty good. Its not full solid, but I imagine we couldn't process it if it were." She picks up a quarter cube, and fills it. "It looks fancy." She then raises a quart to the camera and takes a big swig. Imager immediately starts coughing and pretty much sprawls out on the ground as she tries to clear her intake lines. She coughs several more times as she fumbles for the camera. "Ugh, I am deleting this train wreck..." July 30 - "Time to Call in Some Help" Backblast and Scales are stumped, so they ask an expert to help. Aug 06 - Re:Valvolux Shortages Imager drums her fingers on the table as she looks into the viewscreen, her head rests atop her arm. "Ain't it always the same thing? Require more Energon. Okay well let's take a looksee at our main options... The old standard is a ground convoy. Either we get an actual tanker or we get a bunch of us that have extra storage capacity like myself. Gas-Power. Capacitax and Capaciton. et cetera" She leans forwards and points at the camera, "So its not just me!" ""Option two would be going back underground. No thank you for that. I did my part but another team could go down there and look for the newer pipelines coming up. We put on some filters. Six of em or so will do the trick to filter it up decently. Then we ensure that pipe goes to Valvolux. I don't need to tell you that it is a maze down there and I'd rather not do that again so soon." "Third option I can think of right now is to try the ole Third Age satellite systems. You ever see one of them in action? They actually beam it up in a column. Turn. Then beam it back down. It was good for high volumes but most if not all of em are at least partially broken. They got raided when things got scarce the first time. That'd mean a spacewalk." Imager jerks a finger to herself, "They're all probably going to draw attention most likely. Its all risk and reward like normal. The first being less risky but least capacity and so forth." August 15 - "Saying Hi to Snarl" Cobra interrupts Scales and Snarl chatting in the desert. Sep 03 - Message from Bludgeon Uh, An open message was sent to Valvolux earlier. ID'd from Bludgeon. It reads "I spared your precious Dominicons this time. I shan't be so accommodating in the future. Knightmare, show yourself." October 30 - "Valvolux Festival, Day One" It's a giant party in Valvolux, and everybody is in costume! November 08 - Fallen Attack on Retoris *"I'll Huff and I'll Puff" - The Fallen comes a-calling in Retoris (Fallen POV). *"Facing The Fallen" - The Fallen has come to Retoris to make his demands of the Autobots. The Autobots defy him. (Autobot POV) Nov 09 - ... A video log has been posted to the Autobot channel. Imager just stares forward into the camera for about fifteen seconds, she looks perfectly fine, though that sullen look on her face is a worry. "I uhhh...." She starts, her voice very soft, as she looks off-camera, "I've been going through...a..uhm...rough patch...for a while now. Been...been thinkin real hard about leavin'....you know, goin off-duty, goin somewhere else to just." She gestures to her head, and wiggles her fingers, "get my head right." "There was that whole thing with Retoris yesterday...and I'm not making this about me. We had casualties, and we have some people in desperate need of care. But...well...I don't know if I'm one of them." She shifts. "I uh....I saw him. I saw something that nobody should ever see. Most of us did, or have seen footage by now. And...well...I didn't fight him. There was this...." She gesticulates, "whole thing that I was a part of not long ago, and I learned some very interesting history. Its no secret that...uh.......that I'm something of a real fan of Solus Prime." She lets the name hang there for a while. Her voice turns gravelly, "and....I got to see some information about her life that I didn't know before.....and I'm telling you guys this because...well, I've been having some trouble keeping the faith. I'm tired of everything getting destroyed over and over and over and. And I did something stupid, maybe. I played that song I learned for the Fallen. I played Solus' Lament to him, because I thought that maybe." She shakes her head slowly, "Maybe I could get through to him. And this...this Unicron-spawn...he's been so full of absolute power and rage for eons upon eons. I don't know what I expected....." She gives a weak smile, "That the entire battle'd stop. That he'd be overcome with sorrow...flee. Nobody would get hurt. We'd all stop fighting. It was....silly to think that I could do that." "But....he stopped. He looked at me. I....I gave him pause." "It may've only been for a few seconds, but...but my music did a tiny bit of good...a skosh of good....It didn't change the battle much but..." She shrugs again, "A really wise Prime once said that 'the good things are the ones that take the most effort'." Again, there's a weak smile, "It was a sign for me, that maybe not yet...but maybe someday. Maybe someday music really can make the difference, stop the war. Its just going to take time." She blinks and looks towards camera, "I'm going to try. It make take another six eons, but maybe its possible. Maybe...just maybe I could be someone who could do this....So I'm sticking around. I'll fight, but I'll fight because I want it to end. I'll fight because nobody ever needs to go through what we've gone through, and I think...I'll be okay with that." The camera shuts off without another word. November 15 - The Scheme Imager shares her idea for how to save Harmonex with Soundwave. 2019 * January 2 - "How Do You Solve a Problem like Soundwave?" - Soundwave is hiding out in a bar after a misunderstanding with his fellow Decepticons. Feb 06 - A Concern Imager's voice is played over a holotape of Harmonex. "While examining Harmonex, I've noticed some weirdness with how the city was reformatted. Second age stuff mixed in with Fourth age. Weird adapters made to have differences fit together...This sweep I found that some of the buildings from the second age, aren't matching up to the blueprints I have. Something is different, some master construction kernal...I think its improvising." Her concerned face shows up, "Guys...what if Cybertron's CPU is corrupted?" Apr 21 - "We've Got an Epidemic" Imager comes into Medical with some personal issues that are much bigger than she thinks. Apr 21 - Urgent message to medical command RE: POSSIBLE CONTAGION To: AUTOBOT MEDICAL COMMAND/HIGH COMMAND Security Level: COMMAND ONLY Subject : NUCELON CONTAGION ---- :While awaiting results from Medical personnel Scales, I've been put into quarantine for possible Nucleon infection. I was advised to list all the Autobot personnel that may've contracted Nucelon poisoning during my refueling duties. Below is a list of Operations personnel that were scheduled for refuel as per normal duties. Also, Soundwave says he's dying, and he gave me whatever this is. Do not talk about it on any channels... Sirs. >**a list of one hundred and sixty two Autobots follows**< April 24 - "The Doctors Are In" As news of the problem spreads, Autobot medics assemble and look for the source. August 29 - "Curing Imager" Imager finally gets cured of nucleosis. September 22 - "The Fallen Attacks Iacon- Dominicon Perspective" The Fallen TP Finale -- the big bad himself shows up looking for his Blaster. October 14 - "Arrivals, New and Old" Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. Dec 28 - Re: Iacon Rebuilding Process Imager appears on screen, distracted and out of Iacon. "Uhh.. yeah so... kinda... kinda forgot to give an update on Iacon. I mean I know that Trailbreaker and Dust Devil got their orders that they weren't needed for forcefield duty, but it's all completed now, in terms of structure. Good as new, give or take eight percent. You might see some cosmetics still need fixed, and the like, but Iacon is militarily functional again. So there's that." The report cuts off without much fanfare. 2020 * 1/3 - "Asking For An Incident" - A fight between breaks out between Imager and Soundwave, and spills out of control when Starlock tries to stop it, and get them to talk civilly. Players Imager is played by her creator. ---- Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Medical Category:Characters Category:Entertainers Female Autobot Category:active Category:OCs Category:Transformers